vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
=MESSAGES HERE= Post using Header and below other messages please. Also remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) Angel Emfrbl Stuck using my mother's laptop, could you change the front page music video? Just throw a random song from any of the Vocaloids I've not listed up and I'll clean up things when I get back on-line. I'm back on the 13th, though I'm not sure "how" because the person I'm currently living with might have a broadband set up and all on the 13th, so I might just have to use her computer. I'm sorry for all of this, my mother's laptop has 1 hours worth of juice on it and I kinda don't know how much is currently on it and I have no idea where its power pack is etc, etc. Yeah, thats how things have been for the past week. XD Thanks - Angel Emfrbl 15:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, I am sort of all over the place due to online events. No need to apologize. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The landlady I live with didn't get her net access set up yesturday. Sorry, companies fault. Where I now live theres a high demand for net access, but they can't give it out to people quick enough. Its a relatively new area. :-/ I miss living with net access, backlog of things to do... :-/ 15:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well hopefully the demand will spur the connection faster. I assume it doesn't mean they can't giver people internet. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I'm left right now using a laptop to write messages on, but I can't log on anywhere on this. Are youa breaucrat? Can you ask O Herman to promote you? Also, Evo's been here a while, ask O Herman + Damesukekun if they approve of admin status to Evo if Evo hasn't got it already. That should help shuffle the staffing problems around while the mess clears up. Also, it might be worth de-promoting me down to Admin while this goes on? O.o 08:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Late night for me. :I am just sysop since I check the wiki occasionally and remember I do spend a lot of time on my own. I was thinking about Evolotia becoming an admin as well (or at least a rollback-er), espcially with the occasional vandal. I'd prefer your status be kept where it is. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay then on both accounts then. I know Damesukekun was promoted, but I don't know what the status of everyone else is. Honestly though, Evo will have to be the last admin/breaucrat promotion for now, the staffs getting too big and unless someone disappears further promotions will just have to be to roll back status only. After Vocaloid 3 is released, we'll sort that out. The guys on rollback pulling their weight will be the pick if we need a bigger staff in future. :-) 18:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- ;Weekly vid template Template:Vocaloid_WeeklyVid -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Question I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but I am new, and am not sure as to how to start here...I'm very sorry for being noobish at the moment but I need somewhat orders. I have some spare time and I hope you can tell me which and what I should do. Thank you K4KING 12:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : I see.... I'm not experienced in MMD at all...But I'm resourceful in many ways. Maybe Vocaloid Products and such. Some Procuders I can update is you wish. : I'm currently editing the Nendoroid section, If that's Ok. :: I'm VERY VERY Careful about editing. :P I'm not used to wikia, but used to source coding :P And I am careful. If I see a mistake, I'll try to fix it. : K4KING 14:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: I Never mix BRS with Vocaloid :P ::: Now I have to figure out how to fix the border of the picture...it seems to, reach out of the borderline... ::: Update: Fixed it K4KING 14:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Can you link me to the Forum? Cause I can't tell if it works or not. ::: Also, I noticed some song descriptions in Notable (Insert vocaloid name here) songs lack a description, mind if I work on it? I really don't want to cause any trouble at all. ::: And should I make song pages(Examples are Kokoro and Melt), I can't think of anything else :S ::: K4KING 15:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ...I saw the Kokoro page and my reaction was...What. ::: ::: Can I remove some of the alternative PVs, and remove the Covers? It seems Unnecessary. Plus, I want it to look more like Melt page I edited. But for some reason if I edit that, Damesukekun might be attracted and might be angry(I saw the Talk, page, What a war) ::: Simple and clean. Usually I would do it right away...but...yeah..this is might develop into a problem. ::: Though I will change the Lyrics and Translation. It's either wrongly translated or has a missing character. So...Can I edit it like what I did with Melt(Did not change the English translation, since I still am processing my own, but I did copy it as it is from the old long format)? Though I will keep the Kokoro Kiseki, since it's a known as a spin-off based on the real Kokoro K4KING 15:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hrmmm.... I'll put my translation of the song for Kokoro. How about that? IF it's wrong, you can change it, or I'll redit it. I'll rephrase some words for your pleasure if you want. I'll also borrow a few translations by Moetron K4KING 16:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I think it's best we concentrate on the Main song, I'll remove the descriptions of the less descriptive PVs and Covers. Also, I fear Damesukekun might be mad if I brought this subject to him. Or it might start a flame again.....K4KING 16:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::But I already made it. Oh well. For now guess I'll leave it as it is. :::What I did to the Melt page was turn all translations into tables instead into by language or the heading. Can I at least do that? K4KING 17:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, I'll just put the Romaji and Japanese there then. I'll have to edit the table in a few, maybe tomorrow. Sorry for bothering you, well...your the only Mod I know , others, well I dunno who else, plus I'm cautious on who might bite me XD K4KING 18:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::O_O Oh dear.... :::I'll change it back. Or your gonna do it. I dunno. I'll revert it back to Song: Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru now. Sorry. Just tried to follow the format. K4KING 16:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Producer Page? Does this producer have a page here yet? http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/19495-zero-g-anarobik-interview/ I think if not now is time. Also is there any other producers worth noting? Has Muzehack got a page yet? There has been a lot of newbie in the overseas (outside of Japan) this year. I must admit this is the one thing I can't watch even if I was able to log on. :-/ Looks like the phone service is looking to pitch the net connection on thursday for me. The company TalkTalk are ****! Thats all I have an opinion of the new net service I'm waiting on since I moved. ¬_¬ 17:48, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not knowledge on producers so I don't spend much time updating the page. I can make the pages you listed if you want, but there music should be accessible by some means. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Set up a temporay page for em and I'll sort it out when I get the net back. Also, yeah! BenHo updated the Vocaloid comparison video! :-D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxdLrJ6FhMI&feature=channel_video_title Bunai, could you list a direct link to the weekly video template here? Since I can't log on I can't get pasat the main page and alter these things easily. Thanks in advance. 18:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :I've got some catching up to do on Kaito and Miku when I get logged back on. There are some things I can only do via my own computer. Heck I'm SURPRISED when I can get on my mother's laptop. >_< :What a way to run a railroad... 21:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC)